Memrane
by SpookyZalost
Summary: in the early part of the 21st century an Irken invader crashes to earth fatally wounded, he was found by Professor Membrane who used the technology to become famous and to create new life, Z is the ultimate warrior created from this knowledge.
1. Layer 01 History of membrane, Dib, Gaz

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim that belongs to mr vasquez, I do however own Zed/Z**

**From the Log of Professor membrane.**

**August 27th 2015**  
>A young man about 19 to 20 is trying to find recognition for his inventions on the side of the street, people ignore him because he is dressed like a mad scientist, his hair in a lighting bolt shape.<br>Suddenly a flash of light ignites the sky and a huge explosion hits the ground, the man rushes to find out what it was.  
>He looks in awe at the strange black and red craft and the dying entity inside then swiftly captures it to bring it to his lab at home which was no more than 10 blocks from there.<br>The lab was filled with all sorts of strange Items including a home made DNA research chamber and so the man realizing this being didn't have long for this world ended it's life swiftly, he studied the device on it's back after it detached being careful not to set off any self destruct device.  
>Inside the device he learned was called a PAK was also a remote control which he used to bring the ship to him making sure to do it discretely.<p>

**December 30th 2020**  
>5 years after recovering the crashed ship he had patented several of the technologies he discovered as well as searching the damaged database recovering what he could and using the knowledge to better his own.<br>He couldn't find anything about navigational logs so he assumed they were lost however within the blood of the creature he found several tiny machines which in tune with the Pak kept it alive in a hostile environment.  
>A week after the crash incident the creatures remains that weren't preserved were beginning to seriously deteriorate so he buried the thing deep underground and after that had used the database, recovered technology, preserved organs ect... and images of the autopsy to study from.<p>

**March 10th 2022**  
>He began gathering national attention from his discoveries and got funding from various corporations through royalties and grants and used them to found a lab under the name Professor Membrane.<br>For several years now he knew that the creatures people might come looking for it and from what he learned they were very hostile so he began the Eugenics project.  
>He purchased the supplies and constructed several Infant birth thanks as specified from the creature's database.<br>After several months he had gathered enough genetic material to begin his work

**July 12th 2023**  
>his first 2 attempts were regular children with minor enhancements to try out some of the genetic modifications he was working on, and while they weren't much he grew to care about them, these two were alpha and beta.<p>

**December 4th 2023**  
>The two children contracted horrible genetic diseases and were put down, this was very heart breaking for Prof membrane so he swore to never let this happen again.<br>He used the database to scan their bodies and find the genetic defects that caused the problems as well as several others common to humans, he then created a new DNA strand in hopes that it would prove superior.

**July 15th 2024**  
>Prof membrane begins projects Gamma and Delta, Gamma would be enhanced by a nanite system similar to the alien creature's as well as the new DNA strand, Delta would have heightened intelligence from a genetic attempt at improving the human brain.<p>

**May 5th 2025**  
>Subject Delta was birthed from his growth tank, Gamma's nanites continue to keep the DNA from forming.<p>

**August 29th 2027**  
>After working with the DNA Prof membrane got the nanites to stop rejecting subject Gamma and she was successfully birthed from her growth tank.<p>

**October 30th 2027**  
>Prof membrane takes both children home for further study.<p>

**December 25th 2027**  
>Prof membrane has grown attached to Gamma and Delta and chooses to give them real names, he names them Dib and Gaz after his 2 pet hamsters he had as a kid.<p>

**February 20th 2029**  
>Prof membrane declares both Gamma and delta his children much to the shock of the world and continues working on several other projects, his main project being an entity physically capable of dealing with the aggressive insect race he had learned from this projects code name was Zeta<br>during this time he also used the DNA device and the nanites to stop his aging process and improve his genetics as well changing his overall appearance.

**December 25th 2032**  
>Due to recent discoveries in age acceleration in the growth tanks Subject Zeta will be similar in birth age to subjects Gamma and Delta.<br>Subject Zeta leaves his growth tank but is kept under my personal care so I can prepare him for the upcoming battle, his attributes prove hopeful and his learning rate is incredible I have personally given him the name Zed.

**August 19th 2038**  
>Delta's constant alertness of various paranormal forced membrane to call the project a failure however he keeps him alive because he is his son due to his genetic material being used, Project Gamma shows superior movement, coordination, and intelligence but other than that seems to show no signs of failure, however it seems she has chosen a unique look on the world.<p>

**Side note:** Delta's alertness has caused me to become aware of another of the creatures race having landed on this world, this creatures name appears to be Zim.

**December 15th 2040**  
>project Zed has been alive for a while and prefers to be called Z. I plan to have him start Skool soon though this will be trivial it will allow him to keep an eye on Zim, so far Zim hasn't seemed threatening however I would prefer it if Zed was there because he could better deal with the species I have now come to know as Irken.<p>

**Update to log:** Gamma's nanites seem to be registering fear, this is unusual due to her abnormal control over her emotions, I am also detecting signs that the Irken my be the cause, I am sending Zed out to deal with him.

**Authors Note: thanks everyone for reading, please rate and reply so I can know if I should upload more of the story, I am almost done with the first story chapter so... yeah, also I do accept constructive criticism but no flaming, thanks ^_^**


	2. Layer 02 Zim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, that belongs to Mr Vasquez**

Chapter 2, Zim's Tretcherous failure

Dib and Gaz are walking out the doors of the middle Skool but then Dib spots Gir running down the Street with a box clearly labled with the Irken Invader symbol which causes Dib to run off on another one of his paranormal "Missions" to find out what Zim is up to.

Gaz just shrugged and continued walking down the street back to their house playing her game slave 3 and ignoring the rest of the world suddenly a sound caught her attention... it was a familiar chuckle but she wasn't exactly sure from where.

She looked into the dark alleyway with a questioning look on her face and shouted "Come out now or I will make your life a living hell!" of course the laughing got louder and then a familiar voice spoke to her "Dear dear little Gaz human, alone again without your protector I see..." Zim! She whispered under her breath and then shouted at the voice "I don't need dib to deal with you Zim!".

Suddenly a pair of Pak legs shot out of the darkness impaling her harms and dragged her into the darkness, she couldn't move because of the pain.

The legs lifted her up from the ground and her eyes adjusted only to see a grinning green face, the face of the idiot her brother constantly chased, the one she figured was stupid, Zim's face.

At that moment though she was helpless the legs pinned her against the wall and Zim began recounting his plans to her " poor gaz human, it is rather unfortunate that we meet like this, for you see I have studied plenty of humans but it seems the females of your species are different and could hold the key to me gaining control over the human race!

Suddenly a small motorcycle engine was whirring in the distance, the sound slowly getting louder, Zim's antennae were moving to try and pick up the sound.

Suddenly a bright light shot down the alley and a black blur whizzed past hitting zim in the back of the head.

"what in the name of?" but he was cut off as another black blur shot back and thwacked him in the back of the head again, he retracted his pack legs and got into an attack ready stance, Gaz laying on the ground slowly loosing consciousness she heard a voice but couldn't see where it was from.

"now now zim is that any way to treat a lady?" said the voice grabbing him from behind and throwing him across the alleyway.

"who are you?" Zim shouted half angry half afraid, but before Gaz could find out she blacked out waking up a few hours later in her father's medical research lab, one of the many facilities in membrane labs.

Gaz looked up and saw both Dib and Prof membrane discussing her condition, "Dad? Dib? What happened?".

Prof membrane looked over at Gaz, "it seems you were attacked, but no worries you are patched up and ready to go!" he said with a cheerful voice which was hiding his anger at the Irken he knew had caused this.

"cmon gaz lets go home" said Dib leading her out to a black car which was waiting out front to take them home Prof membrane however decided to stay behind to "continue some very important research he was conducting".

Gaz walked in the door to find her favorite Bloaties Pizza waiting for her on the table along with her game slave 3.

**Authors note: I decided to upload a the short but good first chapter to give everyone a taste of the style of this fic as well as a look at Z/Zed, please rate and reply I really want to see peoples opinions ^_^**


	3. Layer 03 Zed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim**

**Layer 03: Zed**

Dib was sitting down in class staring at Zim because he knew that Zim was the cause of Gaz's injuries, just then a boy dressed in all black with black shades and black hair tied back in a braid entered the classroom, He handed the teacher a note.  
>"Attention Students it seems we have a new Student to join your miserable lives... YOU! Introduce your self and then sit down" the teacher said with a scowl, "Gladly... my name is Zed, but my friends call me Z, and I am transferring here from... very far away, just stay out of my way and we will have no problems." he said with a cold commanding voice that sounded similar to Dib's but with Gaz's Dark Emotional control.<br>Upon finding no seats he grabs a random kid and throws him out the window, choosing to take the desk next to Zim while watching him from beneath his shades.

Dib studied Zed closely feeling a familiarity about him but he couldn't put his finger on it, then Zim looks over at Zed with a questioning look and asks him "Um... yeah just stay out of my way and maybe you will get a piece of the earth when I'm done with it dirt monkey, Zed just looked over at Zim and gave him a grin that made the Irken squirm in his seat, maybe it was because of the sharp fangs.. or the familiar zipper like teeth but Zim was obviously uneasy.  
>Later at lunch Zed chose to sit down next to Gaz and Dib giving Dib the chance to study him closer, Gaz only felt uncomfortable because even with the nanites having repaired her damaged tissues she felt strange around Zed almost like she owed him something but not knowing what, then he looked at her, listen I heard about your attack and while this may not be any of my business I wish for you to be ok, this shocked Gaz as Dib and her hadn't told anyone.<br>Then Zim walked past and was taking a close look at Zed mainly because he looked like someone he had seen in combat before, then he remembered, the voice, the brief glimpses of his face after looking through his pack's visual data then he got a horrified look and shouted "YOU!, You defeated me! But how!" the only answer was a Shaken up soda spraying Zim in the face and then Zim screaming in pain as he ran out the door.

Dib looked over to Zed "what did he mean you defeated him?" Zed just looked at Dib with a dark scowl, if you want to know meet me here after school" he gave Dib a map, got up, and left  
>Dib looked at it for a moment, "that's the alleyway next to Bloatie's..." after school they met him in the alleyway and then Zed looked over at Gaz &amp; then Dib, then checked around to be sure they weren't followed, "Gaz" he addressed "do you remember a swift black blur the other night?" she looked at him questioningly "vaguely... why?" he only moved swiftly and came back with a pizza only seconds later "that's why" he responded handing Gaz her favorite Pizza only causing Dib to be shocked at his immense speed.<br>Dib was only left with more questions but Gaz however looked at Zed in a new light considering he had rescued her.  
>Zed pulled his Motorbike out from behind the dumpster and looked at both of them, "Would you two like a ride home?" he asked questioningly, they both nodded and climbed on then Zed took off down the street automatically knowing the way to the membrane home using his nanite enhanced brain.<p>

Within minutes they were back and Dib climbed off Gaz however looked at Zed and then looked at Dib with a go away I want to be alone glare, which Dib fearing his sister's wrath quickly responded too after nodding to Zed.  
>He looked at Gaz for a moment "would you like to go somewhere to talk?" he asked, she only nodded and they took off to the cliff that overlooks the city.<br>Gaz climbed off the cliff and sat down on the bench with Zed following closely behind, "how did you... why did you save me?" she asked looking at him. "because... we are alike you and I... and though this may seem strange to you but we have known each other for a very long time, even if you don't remember.  
>She looked at him with a surprised look but then looked at him questioningly again,"while I doubt if that's true I will say that you do have a familiar face... by the way how did you do that thing with the speed?" he only answered with a look that told her it was best if she didn't know.<br>They sat there for a while just looking at the city as the sun set then he took Gaz back home, dropped her off, and drove back to his apartment relatively close to the school that prof membrane was paying for.

**Authors Note: well I didn't get any reviews yet... but I really would like to hear everybody's opinions on this, please let me know... otherwise how can I know to keep writing new chapters ^_^**


End file.
